fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Great Achlus/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the LongPatrol35! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SixpathsofSamoa page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 17:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there was a new rule implemented on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you. Read the Slayer Magic page before asking. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Just use Sky God Slayer. Storm is more than likely a combination of water and air and isn't decent for a base slayer mode. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lava. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:16, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo, I just wanted to ask whether I can use Zero Magic for a character. I think it's awesome Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:45, March 18, 2014 (UTC) here's the link to the character I used Zero Magic with. again, thanks for letting me use it http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ryuunosuke_Kageyama Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:53, March 25, 2014 (UTC) RP Yo Long I posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 01:29, April 12, 2016 (UTC) You will seeeeeeee. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 18:48, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I've officially decided on switching up his personality from real to fake all the time, it's a ton of fun. Posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:31, April 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sayuri and Toshin's Child Oh yeah, she was definitely impregnated after that whole sequence, lol, as evident by this excerpt taken from the last chapter: She walked up closer to the window and peered out at the dying sun. Each time it went away, it was as if a chapter had come to an end. Cradling her stomach and looking down at it, she just now realized how much she was showing. In case you really were seeking permission to make the child, then permission granted! Must admit I too am a fan of the image you found. Don't forget to create a reference to the story on her article page, though, and make another to this conversation to legitimize her and all, lol. And also, that would have likely been Sayuri's first pregnancy, even before Sumi. Toshin was revealed to possess a rare kekkei genkai in the story, but I never really elaborated upon it. (It was initially meant to be shikotsumyaku, but you can do however you please) [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 02:46, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:16, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Our People Vivian is now a ranking member among our people. Despite being the Alpha of her own pack, she holds a rank here. Let me know if you want to go vampire hunting lol The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 07:31, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey Great, I'm going to ask because I can't really remember, and before you expand on it so you won't have any problems in the future- did you get my permission to make a Lava God Slayer? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:28, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :EDIT: oh lmao, sorry about that. Does my comment of 'lava' above on this page refer to Lava GS? It's been like three years; I can't remember. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:46, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't remember anything longer than a month ago generally; hence why I asked. But damn though, didya just forget about it until now or were thinking of ideas? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:00, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Cultured I posted Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 20:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) I posted sorry it's a bit short. Anyways feel free to just write Xero warping us there to any location in or near the guild if you want. If not it's cool too. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:45, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Posted bro. It's murder time :D Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 18:50, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Guildmaster maybe? Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 20:41, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Fatality! Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 02:37, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Posted. We home! Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 17:00, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Wow, thanks for that. I'll try to rearrange the pictures later [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 23:02, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Cameo Yo Long I was wondering if you would cameo in At The Demon's Doorstep. I was thinking Aojiro could force Kaz and Xero to go on a mission together. Read it over and let me know if you want to. Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 00:11, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Muahahah Lyn Zolga/Image Gallery I FINALLY DID IT. FEAST YOUR EYES. I especially like Dress Number Two ;) [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Travelling Posted bro Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 03:48, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Get your fortune done Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:22, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I have edited Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 05:57, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Lets murder some dark nerds Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 04:19, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Well time for the revenge Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 18:12, June 7, 2016 (UTC) So lets see how she reacts Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 06:14, June 8, 2016 (UTC) The answers are out thereDragon Lord Erin (talk) 02:58, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Looks like you get the final post.Dragon Lord Erin (talk) 19:03, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Duh, feel free to use any of my info boxes, they're listed under a category... I think. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) The Guild Sure! Just message me the character's article link and status in the guild (and team; though this is optional) Your entered character should be either a warmhearted and sympathetic Mage or one whose in the process of recovering from despair to fit the main goal of the organization :3 -- Euhann81 (talk) 06:50, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Koma Inu Of course! I can't wait to see what thee rest of her page brings. -Lady Komainu (talk) 16:34, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Go for it. It's in alphabetical order. -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:33, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:16, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:13, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I see that you're creating a one (wo)man army. Ironically, my current project is the same thing. Cedar Kyros ;) Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) You may be able to tel but one man army, Cedar's magic is going to let him create any medieval weapon or armor with any property he can think of. Max time he can keep it for is an hour. He wants to learn requip so he can keep his weapons but he never will lmao. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) But his skills with those weapons turn him into a a single army ;). In any case I'd love to do an rp with the two of them, it would be a lot of fun and another goal for cedar to work up to, knowing that he'd have to surpass her to become Fiore's (if she's in Fiore) greatest knight. Probably the way that rp would go would be a challenge, a fight, a loss on Cedar's side, then a conversation. Not that we have to start it any time soon, we've got Kaz and Aijiro to finish lmao, that reminds me. I've got an idea for them... I'll tell you later if you wanna know, but now it's time to kick ass at softball! Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords)